Naruto, A Midsummer's YAOI
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Naruto and the gang are on a mission through some mysterious forest where some weird mischief happens. And what happens when this prankster elf or whatever have some fun by making all the boys fall for NARUTO! Who will have the blond and will Naru be a


_Naruto: A Midsummer YAOI _

Well as a lot of you people are wondering, yeah the title is referring to Shakespeare's play. But it's soooo…not! This will be a comedic piece written by moi! And don't you guys go screwing this fic or else blood will be spilled, yes lots and lots of blood BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

…

Well anyways back to this fic, it's not in anyway, well maybe in some part and a couple familiar characters like the funny opp mustn't spill but you'll see from the play but still it's mine and for all those yaoi fans your favorite serving is with a huge platter of Naruto as the sweet little uke.

…. Don't believe me? Well I have him right here under this serving tray right by me…without clothes. Want to see him? TOO BAD CAN'T! HAHA IN YOUR FACES!

…

HEY wait don't go, look you people I'm a freaky writer plus Naruto fan, I just love Naruto! Especially paired with Sasuke, Neji, Gaara (Gotta admit, he's hot next to Sasuke in the 'sexy' meter and you people don't see too many GaaraNaru, what's wrong with people sometimes!), Shikamaru, Kakashi, and some others.

Well there will be some hetero parts as I'm also bisexual about it. Hey I love guys kissing, so freakin' sue me if you want, I don't give a BBEEEEPPPPP!

Ok, ok peoples you win sheesh, talk about no sense of humor…

Well let's begin our story. Wait I need my glasses and my red robe, don't forget my favorite sitting chair by the fire.

I have everything check, I got my book and now people on with the fic!

Ahem….

Chapter One

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…. whoa waitaminute, wrong book! I can't believe I got the wrong book, where is it. The stupid freakin hell is that manga-I mean book. AHAHA! Found it! I'm sorry to everyone. Ahem lets begin where we were to start.

Chapter One

In a small village called Kohona, there lived many ninjas that loved to fight and blah blah blah. Inside said village was a young boy. Naruto Uzumaki. A young truly remarkable boy who was the most handsomest of all in the village, with hair gold like the sun, blue as the sky and desirable lips anybody could ever pray to kiss. Many boys were envious of him including the dumb ugly Uchiha named Sasuke.

…

…

…

NARUTO DID YOU MESS WITH MY MANGA AGAIN! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I FINISH THIS COMIC!

Um…let's move on shall we? Anyways there was a boy named Naruto Uzumaki who yearned to love and be loved in returned. Unfortunately, he had one problem. He wanted love from the home team.

….

Yeah you guess it, Naruto Uzumaki was gay.

(OK IF YOU PEOPLE ARE TIRED OF SEEING ME READ THE STORY FINE I'LL DO IT THE OLD FASHION WHERE YOU GUYS FREAKIN READ IT YOURSELF!)

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the red bridge along with his fellow comrades, well rival bastard Sasuke and at-least-trying-to-get-attention-from Sakura. They were waiting for their obviously late teacher Kakashi sensei. He also arrive two hours late and why did they bother coming to the bridge early if he wasn't going to come on time? 

Well heaven seem to been smiling on them that day when their teacher popped right on top the bridge and gave a 'yo' to everyone.

"KAKASHI SENSEI YOU'RE…" Naruto and Sakura were both saying at the same time, just ready to yell at him when they realized that he was here, on time, "…here?"

Kakashi gave them a small 'what?' look. "Yeah so…"

Suddenly both Sakura and Naruto were looking around, panicking, wondering if the apocalypse was about to come, or Orochimaru or 'snake face' was in town or Itachi coming in wearing ladies clothing instead of his normal black cape. Even Sasuke shudder at the idea of his brother wearing something not him.

Especially if it was a frilly pink outfit with little bunnies and unicorns and lalaalalla AHHHHH! Run for the Hills!

"Why the sudden commotion? I just appeared on time for once and you think doom is about to come upon you. Che how troublesome…" Ok now he was worrying about himself when he said this out loud.

"Anyways…our mission is very high standard and very very dangerous." He said. Naruto looked at him at hearing the words 'high standard' and 'dangerous'. Naruto would have jumped up and down in excitement as a mission of something other than stupid 'C's and 'D's would be the only thing they have to do!

"EH WHAT WHAT IS IT? IS IT TO RESCUE A PRINCESS? HELP SOME POOR DEFENDLESS VILLAGE FROM AN EVIL NASTY NINJA? SAVE RAMEN BEFORE IT GOES INTO EXITANCTION? WHAT TELL ME TELL ME!"

Naruto was almost yelling in Kakashi ear before he settled the blond down with a bonk on the head. "Well one it's not about a princess, two no not to save but go to a forest of sort, three don't worry about your precious ramens they're safe. The mission is in a way need of more than one team so the hokage decided to gather all of us and set it to make one massive."

"But Kakashi why do we need that many members, is it really that dangerous?" Sakura was afraid that this might be indeed dangerous and worried for the sake of her beloved if things gone from bad to worse in most scenarios.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, just meet by the gate at around…now…see ya!" He then poof while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood in shock as they took all the information in.

Mission started now, they had to go hurry and pack!

All three shinobis separated and headed into three different directions to get packing and meet by the gates with everyone.

Naruto was the last to make it as he was tugging his pack with him. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi eyed him warily as they watched him drag the bulging sack. "Naruto please tell me you didn't pack ramens in there?"

"What, what so bad about ramens, I need them for my strength. Cause I eat my ramens, and they give jumpstarts, I'm Naruto Uzumaki the super ninja!" The whole gang sweatdropped as he said in a weird like voice. Naruto's eyes darted in the crowd and then with a high pitched wail, point shockingly at a group, or somebody.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Naruto pointed his index finger to the one and only Sand ninja group, which were Temari, Kankurou and Gaara who was unfazed by the blonde's accusing.

Instead he just stared at him, silently and creepy.

Naruto rushed behind his teacher when he did that. Kakashi already engrossed in his book, still reading answer, "Well Hokage wanted to make better relations with Sand so here they are as part of the mission to do what we need to do."

"OY KAKASHI!" A loud annoying voice called out and it was Gai, the guy with the weird bowlcut and big teeth that he always smiled when he said, 'Explosion of youth!'. He also had thick eyebrows and like to be know as the 'Green beast'. And then there was beast jr. aka Lee. He followed his teacher's footsteps and was almost like a mini Gai. Creepy yes.

Did they forget to mention the same eyebrows that he had like his teacher? "Hmm…" Kakashi barely looked up from his book as Gai spoke. Gai smiled that same smile as he yelled, "KAKASHI I CHALLENGE YOU TO RUN FROM THIS VILLAGE TO THE NEXT AND THEN FINISHED THE MISSION FIRST BEFORE YOU DO MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi said holding the book in one hand while cleaning his ear with the other. Gai stare deadpan at his rival and thought 'he's good, that's my archrival all right yosh!'

"Um not to be rude or anything but aren't we suppose to be going now?" Someone asked, not sure who but that brought everyone's attention back to why they were here. "Yeah let's go. We have to do this in order to complete the mission." And all the jounins lined up first and started walking out followed by the genins after.

Naruto and Sasuke and some of the others looked at one another curiously.

"Hey does anyone even know what the missions about?"


End file.
